The Lucky Bullshit
by SarahMaula154Kila0ooo
Summary: Yah, Chuuya tahu itu semua hanya mitos yang selalu turun-temurun dipercaya warga sekolah, dengan kata lain sebuah omong kosong. Tetapi, bagi Dazai, omong kosong itu membawa keberuntungan. Setidaknya, begitulah yang pemuda itu rasakan. (AU!School :) Oneshoot :) Fem!Chuuya)


**The Lucky Bullshit**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

Bungou Stray Dogs oleh Asagiri Kafka (story) dan Harukawa35 (art)

The Lucky Bullshit oleh saya~ SarahMaula157Kila0ooo :)

 **Rated:**

T/PG-13

 **Genre:**

Fluff, Friendship, Drama, dll…

 **Warning:**

Typo(s) bertebaran, gajeness, kata nonbaku yang sengaja dipakai, maafkan diri ini kalau para chara terlihat OOC, apalah ini-itu, dwwl…

 **Summary:**

Yah, Chuuya tahu itu semua hanya mitos yang selalu turun-temurun dipercaya warga sekolah, dengan kata lain sebuah omong kosong. Tetapi, bagi Dazai, omong kosong itu membawa keberuntungan. Setidaknya, begitulah yang pemuda itu rasakan.

 **A/N:**

AU!School :) Oneshoot :) Fem!Chuuya

Yang enjoy bacanya~! :D ^_^

* * *

Senja hari itu terasa hangat dan menentramkan hati. Angin berhembus dengan lembut hingga menerbangkan dedaunan maupun kelopak bunga. Chuuya harusnya bisa menikmati semua ini, kalau saja pada saat itu dia tidak harus menjalankan sebuah misi secara terpaksa.

Misi—Ekhem, maksudnya, tantangan yang dimaksud adalah mengurung diri di gudang yang berada di belakang sekolah dan pergi dari sana kalau jam delapan malam telah tiba.

Aneh? Memang.

Gila? Sangat.

Chuuya yang terkenal akan kepremanannya memang populer di sekolah, dan para kaum Adamlah yang sudah pasti menjadi sobat karibnya. Karena ajakan iseng dari Kajii si ahli kimia, Chuuya yang awalnya memang ogah-ogahan ikut main jadi ingin mengamuk ketika mendapatkan tantangan konyol dan merepotkan tersebut.

Mitos yang tersebar di sekolah (seperti yang telah diceritakan Tachihara) berbunyi seperti ini, "Pada gudang di belakang sekolah bersembunyi makhluk kuno penjaga harta sekolah. Siapa pun yang bisa mengalahkan atau menaklukannya, maka dia akan mendapatkan harta dan kesetiaan abadi dari makhluk tersebut." Dan, seperti yang telah disebutkan, itulah misi yang harus dia jalankan.

Takut? Bukan. Chuuya yang tinggal bersama keluarga Kouyou tidak bisa mengabaikan kewajibannya di rumah, meski sepenting apapun urusannya di luar sana. Intinya, dia masih punya banyak pekerjaan dan mereka malah membuang-buang waktunya.

Hanya dua hal yang membuatnya menerima tantangan itu. Pertama, sang kakak sepupu tidak punya jam kuliah pada hari itu yang berarti tidak ada pekerjaan rumah yang menantinya. Kedua, dia tidak terima kalau harga dirinya direndahkan gara-gara menolak tantangan tersebut.

Terus terang saja, Chuuya tidak percaya segala macam mitos dan teman-temannya. Yang dia yakini adanya Tuhan, malaikat, kitab, para utusan, dan yang lain. Sudah, cuma itu. Akan tetapi, gadis itu tidak akan tinggal diam kalau harga dirinya dibawa-bawa.

Isi pikiran Chuuya saat akan menolak tantangan itu adalah, "Kalau menolak, mereka akan mewajarinya karena aku cewek. Dan, cewek biasanya dicap sebagai makhluk paling penakut. NO WAY!"

… (Kriiik, kriiik…)

Maka dari itu, di sinilah dia berdiri dengan gagah berani, mengabaikan sang kakak sepupu tercinta yang nanti pasti menyemburinya dengan segala pertanyaan dan nasihat. Walau sebenarnya dia sudah mengirim pesan akan pulang telat, tetap saja…

Ini sebenarnya tidak berat, pikirnya, walau akan membuat waktuku yang berlalu sia-sia.

Dengan begitu, dia masuk ke gudang tersebut, menutup pintu dengan bunyi aneh, dan duduk pada salah satu kursi rusak yang berada di sana dengan tenang.

15 menit.

30 menit.

Sejam.

Dua jam.

Dan, setelah empat jam berlalu, Chuuya menyadari waktu untuk tantangannya berakhir ketika alarm ponselnya berbunyi.

Chuuya meregangkan badan sambil mengerang dengan nyaring. Dia sudah bosan mendengarkan 25 lagu yang sama berulang-ulang selama 4 jam dari ponsel. Jadi, mungkin pergi ke warung kopi tongkrongan bapak-bapak yang sedang giliran jaga pos kamling akan menghiburnya.

Tunggu… Apa hubungannya? Yah, sudahlah.

Tepat saat tangan kirinya menyimpan ponsel ke saku rok dan tangan kanan membuka pintu gudang, Chuuya tiba-tiba disergap rasa panik.

Putar sekali, tidak terbuka.

Putar dua kali, nggak terbuka.

Putar berulang-ulang dengan sekuat tenaga, tetap nggak terbuka.

Chuuya adalah siswi paling tomboy di sekolahnya. Dia juga sering membantu para geng sekolah yang akan adu duel dengan geng sekolah lain. Tidak heran sebagian besar keluarga sekolah mencap dirinya sebagai Pendekar Wanita. Karena itu juga, dia yakin dengan kemampuannya. Sekarang, Chuuya meletakkan tasnya ke lantai secara sembarang, lalu mencoba mendobrak pintu dengan sekuat tenaga.

BRUUAAAK!

DUUUGH!

Pintu bergoyang dengan hebat namun dengan kokohnya tetap tertutup, sedangkan Chuuya terpelanting mencium lantai gudang.

Chuuya duduk dengan terperangah.

Pintu gudang dengan bahan yang tidak mungkin ditembus para pencuri berbadan kokoh ini tetap tidak mau terbuka.

"BAGAIMANA BISA?!"

Chuuya mulai mondar-mandir 'tak menentu—coba memutar otaknya kenapa pintu itu tidak mau terbuka dan bagaimana cara membukanya selain mendobraknya.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Chuuya ingat perkataan _senpai_ ahli strategi di ekskul basketnya yang bernama Ranpo, _"Nakahara, pelatih bilang jangan sembarangan masuk ke gudang sekolah. Soalnya, pintu gudang hanya bisa dibuka dari luar."_

Chuuya hanya bisa diam membisu mengingat hal sepele yang sebenarnya kata-kata mutiara sang senior. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak mengingat hal itu? Seluruh hal yang ada di ekskul biasanya dia ingat dengan baik. Mengapa hal seperti itu tidak ada dalam berkas memori pentingnya?

Chuuya cepat-cepat menyadarkan diri. Bukan saatnya merenungi kesalahannya. Sekarang, pilihannya adalah mencoba keluar secepat mungkin dengan berbagai cara atau keluar saat ada orang yang membukanya. Bagi orang seperti Chuuya, dan mungkin untuk seluruh orang, berusaha adalah hal pertama yang akan dilakukan sebelum pasrah.

Chuuya mencoba mengorek ingatannya tentang cara-cara membuka pintu tanpa kunci. Dan, hal pertama yang keluar adalah cara yang pernah dilakukan teman masa kecilnya. Yaitu, membuka pintu menggunakan jepit rambut.

Dengan segera Chuuya mengambil jepit rambut yang dipakainya lalu mendekati lubang kunci pintu dan segera berjongkok untuk mengintip lubang kunci.

"…"

Chuuya baru ingat kalau dia sangat tidak ahli dalam hal seperti itu. Butuh ketelitian yang sangat tinggi untuk mengubah bentuk jepit rambut tersebut dan Chuuya sama sekali tidak mengetahui caranya. Jauh lebih mudah menghancurkan sebuah pintu kayu mahoni daripada membuka pintu dengan cara ini.

Chuuya menopang tubuh dengan kepala bersandar pada pintu gudang. Selesai sudah, pikirnya, aku akan semalaman di sini dengan para tikus dan kecoa. Tepat sedetik setelahnya, terdengar di luar sana hujan mengguyur deras.

"Bagus. Sekarang aku akan bermalam di sini, dan kalau beruntung besok aku tidak akan ditemukan mati kedinginan," gumam Chuuya hampa, "Ah! Benar juga!"

Chuuya segera merogoh salah satu saku rok dan membuka ponselnya. Tepat setelah dia membuat pola dan tampilnya layar utama, muncul sebuah pemberitahuan yang membuat rasa paniknya bertambah. Beberapa saat kemudian, muncul lambang ponsel tersebut yang bersinar lalu sedetik kemudian sirna.

"Oh, tidak. Oh, tidak. Yang benar saja!"

Pupus sudah harapannya untuk menghubungi salah satu orang yang ada dalam daftar kontaknya. Ini semua tidak masuk dalam perhitungannya dalam menghabiskan 'hari yang berharga'. Dan, saat Chuuya mencoba mencari seseorang atau sesuatu untuk disalahkan, dia sadar kalau itu tidak ada gunanya.

Chuuya memutuskan akan menjalankan pilihan yang kedua, yang kemungkinannya makin menipis saat hujan telah membasahi seluruh bagian yang ada pada bumi di luar gudang sana.

Chuuya memeluk kedua kaki agar tidak kedinginan dengan sebelah tangan mengusap-usap ponsel sambil mendengarkan setiap tetesan air hujan yang menghantam kaleng cat kosong yang beberapa saat lalu dia letakkan di setiap posisi bocornya atap gudang.

Andai di gudang itu ada penerangan, Chuuya tentu lebih memilih mengerjakan tugas rumahnya daripada melamun bernostalgia dengan nuansa yang mendukung. Tidak ada hal lain sebagai pilihan untuk dia kerjakan. Sebenarnya ada, sih, kalau dia dengan sukarela ingin mengucurkan keringat untuk sedikit membereskan isi gudang tersebut.

Dalam penerangan minim yang hanya didapat dari biasan lampu sekolah yang berjarak delapan belas kaki, Chuuya kembali mengenang segala hal yang telah terjadi.

Masa kecil Chuuya bersama kedua orang tuanya dan tetangga dekat mereka. Di mana saat itu dia disuruh berteman dengan anak tetangga tersebut yang dari status 'teman' dalam beberapa minggu berubah menjadi 'rival besar'. Dia lalu mengingat masa di mana kedua orang tuanya pergi mengunjungi keluarga jauh mereka dan menitipkan dirinya ke rumah Keluarga Ozaki. Cuaca pada hari itu persis seperti hari ini, dan itu makin membuat perasaannya memburuk.

Kenangan itu teringat dengan jelas dan mengalir begitu saja. Orang tuanya tidak kunjung kembali sampai seminggu kemudian, padahal kurang dari empat hari biasanya mereka sudah pulang menjemputnya. Lalu, tepat pada malam kesepuluh Chuuya menginap di sana, secara diam-diam dia mengetahui kedua orang tuanya telah mengalami kecelakaan karena cuaca buruk. Dan, seolah tidak mengetahui apa-apa, keesokan harinya dia diberitahu bahwa orang tuanya tidak akan pernah pulang untuk menjemputnya lagi.

Chuuya menertawai dirinya dengan hambar. Miris sekali, pikirnya. Apa yang akan dikatakan orang tuanya bila mengetahui anak mereka terkurung di gudang sekolah karena sebuah tantangan konyol?

Langit bergumuruh untuk kesekian kalinya, dan Chuuya berjengit di tempat karena untuk pertama kalinya dalam hujan pada malam itu petir menunjukkan keberadaannya.

Semua orang kecuali ibunya dan Kouyou tidak tahu bahwa kelemahan Chuuya adalah petir yang berkilat-kilat dengan suara menyambar yang begitu mengagetkan. Ketakutannya akan hal itu makin bertambah sejak malam di mana dia mengetahui kabar kematian orang tuanya. Dan, saat ini tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa melindungi dirinya dari hal yang paling ditakutinya.

Manja, pikirnya, selama ini aku terlalu bergantung pada _Ane-san_.

Chuuya terus menyalahkan dirinya sampai dia kembali berjengit di tempat gara-gara pintu gudang tiba-tiba terbuka dengan bunyi yang cukup keras.

"Chuuya! Apa kau—!"

"Apa—Dazai?"

Chuuya terbengong-bengong melihat seorang pemuda yang masih terengah-engah di ambang pintu gudang dalam keadaan basah kuyup.

"B-Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Bagaimana kau bisa sampai ke sini?!"

Chuuya menghampiri Dazai dengan sedikit terhuyung, namun yang dia rasakan setelahnya adalah sebuah pelukan erat yang membuat badannya sedikit menggigil.

"Kamu baik-baik saja?"

Chuuya coba mencerna sejenak sebelum membalas dengan canggung, "Pertama-tama, bisa kamu melepaskanku? Kita bisa terserang demam dan itu menyusahkan," pelukan segera terlepas dan Chuuya menambahkan dengan gayanya yang biasa, "Dan, aku baik-baik saja. Sebaiknya pikirkan saja tentang dirimu, Bodoh."

Dazai segera cemberut, "Chuuya jahat! Aku sudah mati-matian datang ke sini dengan menerobos hujan badai itu dan malah mendapatkan ucapan selamat datang yang jelek!"

Chuuya memijat kening sambil berlalu pergi menuju tempat duduknya tadi, mengabaikan Dazai yang sekarang merengek dengan menyebut namanya.

"Jadi," Chuuya berkata setelah Dazai duduk di sampingnya, "sekarang aku butuh penjelasan bagaimana kau bisa ke sini."

"Oh, ya, benar! Yah, malam ini aku datang ke rumahmu, dan _Anee-san_ bilang kau akan pulang telat—"

"Kau sudah pulang? Sejak kapan?" serobot Chuuya penasaran.

"Kau ingin bertanya tentang diriku atau mendengarkan penjelasanku?" tanya Dazai jengkel.

"Tapi—Ya, ya, teruskan!"

"Nah, karena aku merasa ada yang aneh, aku segera menghubungi Akutagawa- _kun_ —"

"Tetapi, dia tidak tahu apa-apa, bukan begitu?" serobot Chuuya lagi dengan wajah datar sok tahunya.

"Chuuya," Dazai berkata dengan rendah, "Sekali lagi kau memutus omonganku, kupastikan pelukanku akan berlangsung hingga airnya telah menguap sampai habis."

Chuuya langsung skeptis, lalu memberi kode agar Dazai melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Ya, kau benar. Lalu, kuputuskan untuk bertanya pada Tachihara- _kun_ dan dia juga tidak tahu. Namun, kau tahu, dia seperti ragu-ragu lalu kupaksa menceritakan apa yang telah kalian lakukan hari ini. Dan, _voila_! Aku segera tahu apa yang menimpamu dan segera ke sini setelah dia memberikan alamat sekolah kalian!" Dazai mengakhiri dengan gerakan tangan seperti telah melakukan trik sulap yang menakjubkan.

"Lalu, bagaimana bisa kau basah kuyup seperti ini? Seharusnya kau membawa payung jika ingin menerobos hujan, kan?"

"Chuuya," Dazai mengerang jengkel, "Hujannya turun di tengah perjalananku menuju kemari! Aku berkunjung ke rumahmu setengah jam yang lalu, dan aku baru mengetahui keberadaanmu lima menit sesudahnya! Bisa kau bayangkan perjuanganku menembus hujan badai di luar sana?"

"Ya, ya, baiklah! Aku paham, mengerti!" sekali lagi Chuuya memijat keningnya, "Jadi, kapan kau pulang? Bukannya liburan baru dimulai minggu depan?"

"Itu kalau sekolah kalian. Sekolahku memperbolehkan murid libur lebih cepat jika mereka mengambil jadwal ujian yang paling awal."

Chuuya memutar bola matanya, "Oh, ya, benar. Aku lupa kalau kau sekolah akselerasi."

"Ada juga hal yang tidak mengenakkan, tahu!"

"Ya, ya. Lalu, sejak kapan kau pulang? Kenapa tidak memberi kabar?"

"Lusa kemarin sudah tiba di rumah. Chuuya ini sekadar bodoh atau benar-benar bodoh, sih?"—"APA?!—"Tentu saja aku ingin memberi kejutan! Sesuatu yang disembunyikan dari orang yang dimaksud agar dia merasa terkejut. Itu yang dinamakan _surprise_. Tahu itu tidak, _Chibi_?"

"Sialan! Kau pikir aku alien yang selama ini hidup di galaksi lain hingga tidak tahu hal itu, hah?! Dasar maniak bunuh diri perbanan!"

Dazai terkekeh licik penuh kemenangan, lalu dengan serius dia bertanya, "Kau baik-baik saja, Chuuya?"

"Hah? Keadaan makin parah dengan kau yang basah kuyup dan tidak membawa payung! Bagaimana bisa keadaan menjadi lebih baik?!"

Namun yang terjadi kemudian bukan balasan skakmat Dazai, melainkan hanya kedua manik cokelat Dazai yang tetap menatapnya penuh makna.

"Syukurlah."

"Hah?"

"Kupikir, Chuuya sedang meringkuk ketakutan di pojokan gudang, ternyata keadaannya tetap ganas seperti biasa, toh!" ujar Dazai lebih seperti berbicara sendiri.

"APA?! SIALAN KAU! Hah, sudahlah! Berdebat denganmu membuang-buang tenagaku secara percuma!"

"Nah? Kau tahu itu."

Chuuya mencibir kesal dengan melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Dirinya masih kesal memikirkan semua perkataan Dazai, tapi tiba-tiba dia menyadari sesuatu. Chuuya yang sesaat ragu dengan apa yang dipikirkannya segera membongkar isi tas.

"Oi, Dazai," panggil Chuuya yang sibuk membongkar tasnya, "Lepas kemejamu."

"Hah? Untuk apa?"

"Ck! Pokoknya, cepat lepas dan berikan padaku!"

"Wah, wah, Chuuya~. Aku tak tahu dirimu yang ganas nan polos itu ternyata seberani ini~!" goda Dazai sambil membuka satu-persatu kancing lalu melepaskan kemeja basah itu dari tubuhnya.

"Hah? Maksudmu apa, sih? Mana kemejamu? Kemarikan!" sahut Chuuya dengan sebelah tangan teracungkan secara sembarang pada Dazai.

"Nih!" Dazai yang tahu Chuuya menghindari memandang tubuhnya menjalankan aksinya mengerjai gadis itu.

"Hah? Mana?" tanya Chuuya bingung karena belum mendapati kemeja basah itu di tangannya.

"Ini, nih! Tanganmu mengarah ke mana, sih? Kemejaku di sini!"

Dazai menjauhkan kemejanya tiap kali tangan Chuuya hampir menyentuhnya.

"Di mana, sih? Oh, di sini. Lho? Nggak ada? Hei! Oh, astaga!" Chuuya yang sudah mencapai ambang kekesalannya segera berbalik dan menerjang Dazai, "Dasar kurang ajar! Diamlah sebentar!"

"!" Dazai terkejut saat Chuuya memasangkan sebuah jaket kepadanya secara kasar dan sembarang.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau sedari tadi kau mempermainkanku?!" ucap Chuuya jengkel sembari merebut kemeja basah di genggaman Dazai.

Dazai menyentuh dan memandangi jaket hitam itu sebelum akhirnya memerhatikan Chuuya yang sedang memeras kemejanya di ambang pintu dan menggantungnya pada salah satu kayu di gudang lalu kembali duduk di sampingnya.

Keduanya diam bergeming untuk beberapa saat sampai Dazai bersuara, "Chuuya."

"Apa? Belum puas mengerjaiku?" tanya Chuuya jengkel tanpa menoleh.

" _Douita_."

"…" Chuuya terhenyak beberapa detik sebelum melirik Dazai yang tengah membenarkan memakai jaketnya, lalu dia akhirnya membalas dengan judes, "Dasar mumi makarel bo—"

GLEGAAARR!

"KYAAAA!"

Suara petir yang menggelegar membuat Chuuya terperanjat dan memekik ketakutan. Gadis itu diam mematung, lalu masih dengan ketakutannya merutuk diri dalam hati. Baru saja Chuuya bergerak sedikit untuk menjauhkan diri dari Dazai, tiba-tiba sebelah tangannya ditarik cukup cepat hingga membuat dirinya menubruk sesuatu.

"!"

Chuuya sangat terkejut mendapati dirinya bersandar pada dada bidang Dazai dengan si empu yang tengah memeluk dirinya erat namun lembut.

"Chuuya, tenang saja. Baik petir maupun guntur itu tidak akan menyakitimu."

Bisikan halus itu seolah-olah menyihir hati Chuuya yang diselubungi ketakutan.

"A-Aku b-baik-baik saja. L-Lepaskan aku," ucap Chuuya dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Tidak, kau bohong, Chuuya. Kedua kalimat itu juga kau ucapkan saat aku mengetahui traumamu ini," ujar Dazai.

"…" keduanya diam bergeming.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku ada di sini. Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan."

Dengan perlahan Chuuya mencengkeram bagian depan jaket. Air matanya satu-persatu mulai berjatuhan dan membasahi jaket hitam itu. Gadis itu mulai terisak-isak dalam dekapan Dazai.

"Aku… lemah! Aku tidak bisa… mengatasi ketakutanku ini! Tiap kali petir menyambar di luar sana, aku selalu teringat orangtuaku! Mengapa Tuhan mengambil mereka dariku? Mengapa aku juga tidak ikut bersama mereka?"

Dazai mengusap lembut kepala dan punggung Chuuya.

"Mengapa… Mengapa Tuhan membiarkanku tetap hidup?" tanya Chuuya getir.

Chuuya masih menangis saat Dazai menangkup wajahnya dan membuat kedua manik mereka bertemu.

"Menurutku," Dazai berkata, "Tuhan mengambil kedua orangtuamu karena Dia lebih tahu apa yang terbaik untukmu," dia menyeka air mata di sebelah kiri, "Lalu, Tuhan tidak ingin membuat orang yang mencintaimu makin tersiksa," lalu yang sebelah kanan diseka, "Dan," mereka saling bertatapan sampai Dazai menepikan poni rambut Chuuya sambil berkata, "Tuhan ingin kau menjadi kuat dan menjalani hidup yang berat namun indah yang telah Dia berikan padamu ini."

Chuuya memandangi wajah Dazai yang menatap dan tersenyum tulus padanya, lalu dia menyandarkan kepala pada dada Dazai sambil berbisik, "Dazai, terima kasih."

Dazai tersenyum lebih lembut seraya kembali memeluk sang gadis.

Chuuya yang telah tenang sedikit membalas pelukan Dazai. Dia lupa bahwa selain ibunya dan Kouyou, ada seorang lagi yang mengetahui hal ini. Orang yang juga mengetahui kelemahannya adalah Dazai, rival sekaligus teman masa kecilnya.

Chuuya kembali teringat masa kecilnya, ketika dia ikut ke pemakaman kedua orangtuanya. Dia tidak bisa menangis seperti paman dan bibinya karena lelah telah menangis semalaman. Kouyou yang waktu itu turut merasakan kesedihan orangtuanya juga menangis sambil menggenggam tangannya. Namun, tidak ada yang dia lakukan selain menatap hampa kuburan orangtuanya.

Chuuya yang lelah segera mengurung diri dalam kamar, namun ketenangan yang didambakan malah pergi begitu saja ketika rivalnya dengan seenaknya berkunjung. Hari itu ia habiskan dengan berdebat dan saling mengejek dengan Dazai. Tanpa disadari, hari sudah malam dan hujan turun dengan lebat. Dazai yang memang pada dasarnya seorang anak yang aneh segera meminta izin pada paman dan bibi Chuuya serta menelepon orangtuanya agar diizinkan menginap. Tentu saja dia mendapat izin dengan mudah, walau sempat ditentang Kouyou dan diusir Chuuya sendiri.

Malam itu Dazai mengoceh tentang banyak hal dan mengejek Chuuya, namun respon yang didapatkan minim karena Chuuya mulai kelelahan dan teringat kembali ibunya. Lalu, tiba-tiba listrik padam dan Chuuya memekik ketakutan. Dazai segera menyalakan senter dan menemukan Chuuya meringkuk ketakutan sambil terisak.

Itu kali pertama Dazai melihat Chuuya ketakutan setelah berbulan-bulan mengenalnya. Mendengar Chuuya yang memanggil-manggil ibunya, Dazai segera tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkan dan dirasakan anak itu. Dengan cepat dia segera bertindak: memeluk Chuuya dan membisikkan kata-kata penenang.

Kini, Dazai kembali melakukan hal tersebut setelah empat tahun tidak bertemu karena dia harus pindah. Selama ini, memang Kouyoulah yang selalu menjaganya. Namun, di sisi lain Dazailah yang mampu membuatnya merasa aman dan kembali tenang.

Setelah beberapa saat yang cukup lama, Chuuya merasa benar-benar tenang dan lega—dia kembali ke dirinya yang biasa.

"Hei, berhenti memelukku dan menjauhlah!" ucap Chuuya sambil mendorong Dazai.

Si pemuda sendiri malah mempertahankan pelukannya, "Mm? Kurasa kau belum baikan, Chuuya. Jadi, tetaplah berada dalam pelukanku."

"Hah? Jangan mengigau! Cepat lepaskan aku! Rambutmu benar-benar masih basah, Bodoh!" marah Chuuya sambil terus mendorong Dazai hingga akhirnya berhasil melepaskan diri.

"Yaaah, Chuuya…" rengek Dazai dengan tangis palsunya.

Suara hujan yang terus mengguyur bumi menggantikan keheningan di antara mereka. Baik Dazai maupun Chuuya terus memandang hujan yang terlihat jelas dari pintu gudang. Duduk berdampingan seperti itu saja sudah cukup membuat hati keduanya nyaman.

Dazai tersadar dari lamunannya saat dia merasakan ada beban di salah satu bahunya. Tampak Chuuya bersandar pada pundaknya sambil tetap memandangi hujan. Dazai tersenyum lembut, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala Chuuya.

"Chuuya, tadi kau bilang rambutku sangat basah."

"Lalu?"

"Kenapa sekarang Chuuya tidak protes?"

"Berisik."

Dazai terkekeh mengetahui respon Chuuya, "Dasar Chuuya _Tsundere_."

"Aku nggak _Tsundere_."

"Tapi, kenyataannya begitu."

"Berisik, diam kau," keduanya terdiam lalu Chuuya bertanya, "Dazai, kau tahu mitos yang ada di sekolahku ini?"

"Hm? Apa?"

"Tachihara bercerita, bahwa di gudang sekolah ini bersembunyi makhluk kuno penjaga harta sekolah. Siapa pun yang bisa mengalahkan atau menaklukannya akan mendapatkan harta dan kesetiaan abadi dari makhluk tersebut."

"Lalu, kau memilih _Dare_ dan menerima tantangan itu, bukan?"

"Yah, begitulah. Omong kosong yang menyebabkan temanku yang lain mendapatkan ide membuat sebuah misi konyol yang harus kujalani."

"Iya, ya. Mitos itu hanya sebuah omong kosong," Dazai lalu melirik Chuuya tanpa disadari si empu, "Tapi, kupikir itu mitos pembawa keberuntungan."

"Hah?" Chuuya membeo heran, "Keberuntungan macam apa?"

"Entahlah."

"Haah… Keanehan pada dirimu memang tidak akan pernah berubah, ya."

"Jika diriku orang yang aneh, berarti aku juga berteman dengan orang aneh, donk?"

"Sialan… Aku nggak sudi disamakan denganmu, Mumi Makarel Maniak Bunuh Diri Bodoh!"

Dazai kembali terkekeh, "Tapi kenyataannya memang begitu, kan?"

"Diam kau!"

Keduanya kembali terdiam… hingga akhirnya saling bertukar tawa.

Yah, Chuuya tahu itu semua hanya mitos yang selalu turun-temurun dipercaya warga sekolah, dengan kata lain sebuah omong kosong. Tetapi, bagi Dazai, omong kosong itu membawa keberuntungan. Setidaknya, begitulah yang pemuda itu rasakan.

Namun, Dazai juga tahu bahwa Chuuya pun merasakannya… walau cuma sedikit…

— **Owari—**

* * *

 **~ Author ground ~**

Author: Hola~! Ohisashiburi ne, minna-san! :D Jumpa lagi di karya saya yang lain ini :)

Oke, pembahasan tentang ff baru saya ini kalau digambarkan secara singkat adalah… tidak terduga.

Pada ff oneshoot saya sebelumnya, saya memang menyebutkan bahwa saya juga membuat ff Dazaixfem!Chuuya. Tapi… ff yang dimaksud bukan yang ini. Ff saya yang ini asal-usulnya sama seperti "This Present"—idenya tiba-tiba muncul dan jadinya malah selesai duluan. _||

Omong-omong, Festival Tanabata udah lewat, ya…

Jadi kepingin nulis permohonan pada tanzaku juga, deh… :|

Btw, saya mengedit ulang semua karya ff saya (kecuali yang Resident Evil), jadi ada sedikit perubahan. Jika berminat, silakan dibaca (ulang)! :)

Oh, iya. Reviews pada "This Present" semuanya saya balas di BSD: TLR, karya series saya yang masih on going (Tentang OC bernama Miyamura Akira yang ternyata sepupu Atsushi).

(Dark Sarah: #promosi -_- …)

Nah, jika ada yang ingin mereview ff saya ini, balasannya (juga) silakan dicari pada Author Ground (biasanya paling akhir) pada ff saya itu. Tapi, saya tidak bisa menjamin akan membalasnya di chapter yang mana, jadi mohon maaf jika kalian kerepotan saat mencarinya… :( _||

Satu hal terakhir… Maafkan daku jika baik isi maupun omake pada karya saya ini bikin perasaan terguncang dan mual-mual. Silakan hubungi dokter spesialis jika gejalanya berkelanjutan dalam jangka waktu yang lama. /WOI!

Rasio Sarah: Akhir kata, hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu to sayounara~! :D O:) Sampai jumpa di karya selanjutnya!

Rasio & Dark Sarah: Mohon kritik, saran, dan responnya dalam bentuk apapun! **RnR?** **:)**

* * *

 **~ Omake ~**

" _Tadaima_."

" _Okaeri_ —Chuuya! Dazai! Akhirnya kalian kembali!"

Di ambang pintu rumah Keluarga Ozaki berdiri Chuuya yang memapah Dazai. Kouyou yang menyadari adik sepupunya dalam kondisi baik-baik saja langsung menghela nafas lega. Akan tetapi, keberadaan Dazai yang rambutnya basah dan dipapah namun masih bisa menampilkan senyum menawannya yang bodoh itu malah membuat Kouyou kembali naik darah.

"Chuuya! Kenapa hari ini kau pulang telat?!" Kouyou bertanya dengan cemas, "Lalu, Dazai! Kenapa kau memakai jaket milik Chuuya?!" tanyanya dengan berang.

" _Ane-san_ , tenanglah. Anak bodoh ini terserang demam karena menerobos hujan badai tadi, jadi tolong biarkan dia beristirahat sebentar di sini," jelas Chuuya menenangkan, "Lagipula, tubuhnya benar-benar berat. Aku sudah tidak kuat memapahnya jika _Ane-san_ lanjut menceramahi kami di sini."

Kouyou awalnya terlihat enggan, lalu dengan agak terpaksa membiarkan mereka masuk sementara dirinya merapikan sepatu keduanya dan menutup pintu.

"Kouyou, ada apa ribut-ribut?"

Di ambang ruang tamu berdiri sepasang suami-istri yang masing-masing memakai pakaian tidur.

"Lho? Dazai? Kenapa celana _jeans_ dan rambutmu basah seperti itu?" tanya Ayah Kouyou.

"Chuuya, ada apa dengan Dazai? Mengapa wajahnya pucat begitu?" tanya Ibu Kouyou.

"Paman, Bibi, maaf membangunkan dan membuat kalian cemas. Ceritanya rumit dan anak ini kena demam karena hujan tadi. Aku harus segera memberinya pertolongan pertama, jika tidak demamnya akan bertambah parah."

"Tidak apa-apa. Baiklah, aku akan segera membuat minuman hangat. _Anata_ , segera ambilkan pakaianmu untuk dipakai Dazai," ujar Ibu Kouyou, "Lalu, Kouyou, segera telepon orangtua Dazai. Katakan bahwa Dazai kena demam, dan mintalah izin agar dia menginap di rumah kita."

"Apa?!" Kouyou memekik kaget sementara Chuuya terperangah, "Hah?!"

"Walau rumah Dazai tepat di seberang rumah kita, tapi keadaannya sudah separah ini! Cepat telepon, lalu katakan bahwa mereka tidak perlu khawatir!"

"Tapi—"

"Lagipula, Dazai tidak keberatan menginap semalam di sini, kan?" tanyanya sambil menoleh ke arah Dazai dengan senyuman.

"Jika aku tidak merepotkan, maka aku akan dengan senang hati bermalam di sini, Bibi," balas Dazai dengan senyum simpulnya.

"Oh, tentu saja kamu tidak merepotkan kami, Nak. Nah, Kouyou, cepat telepon mereka!"

"Hhh…! Baiklah, akan segera kulakukan."

Beberapa menit kemudian, Ayah Kouyou membawakan pakaian ganti untuk Dazai dan mengantarnya ke kamar mandi. Setelah beberapa menit keduanya kembali ke ruang tamu, lalu Ibu Kouyou menyuguhkan dua gelas susu hangat dan setoples kue untuk Dazai dan Chuuya. Namun, Chuuya meninggalkan mereka karena juga harus mengganti pakaian ketika Kouyou tiba di ruang tamu untuk memberitahu bahwa dia sudah mengabari orangtua Dazai.

Setelah beberapa menit, Chuuya ikut bergabung bersama mereka. Baru saja Chuuya akan menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi, Dazai tiba-tiba bersin dengan nyaring. Hal itu membuat Ibu Kouyou menyuruh mereka semua segera tidur karena malam sudah terlalu larut.

"Tapi, Bibi, kamar tidur untuk tamu, kan, belum dibersihkan," ucap Chuuya yang langsung disetujui Kouyou.

"Lho? Siapa yang bilang Dazai akan tidur di kamar tidur tamu?"

"Heh?"

"Dazai akan tidur di kamarmu, Chuuya."

"Hah?!"

"Dengan begitu, Dazai akan lebih mudah diawasi jika demamnya tambah parah. Lagipula, dia juga sudah pernah menginap di kamarmu. Benar, kan, Nak Dazai?"

"Iya, benar, Bibi. Pertama kali aku menginap di sini empat tahun yang lalu."

"Nah, sudah beres, kan? Chuuya, segera antarkan Dazai. Dia masih terlalu lemah untuk menaiki tangga seorang diri. Dan, Kouyou, segera ambilkan persediaan air hangat dan obat untuk Dazai."

"…" baik Kouyou maupun Chuuya tidak bisa berkata-kata.

Setelahnya, Dazai menaiki tangga (dengan baik-baik saja) mendahului Chuuya yang mengekorinya. Kouyou memasuki kamar Chuuya setelah beberapa menit sibuk di dapur. Sebelum keluar, Kouyou memberi tatapan tajam _awas-jika-kau-berbuat-macam-macam-pada-adikku_ yang ditujukan pada Dazai tanpai diketahui Chuuya yang sibuk dengan lemarinya, lalu keluar kamar setelah mengucapkan selamat beristirahat.

Chuuya yang membalas salam Kouyou sambil menoleh ke arah pintu setelahnya tidak sengaja melihat Dazai yang masih berdiri mengobservasi kamarnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Cepat tidur sana!"

"Hm? Aku sedang menunggu _futon_ ku, Chuuya."

" _Futon_ yang kuambil ini," Chuuya membawa benda yang dimaksud dengan dipeluk lalu menghadap Dazai, "Aku yang pakai," gadis itu lalu menunjuk ranjangnya dengan dagu, "Kau tidur saja di kasurku."

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan orang yang terserang demam tidur di lantai. Lagipula, di situ lebih hangat daripada tidur di lantai menggunakan _futon_ ," jelasnya sambil memposisikan _futon_ nya di samping kasur.

"…" Dazai diam bergeming memerhatikan Chuuya yang masih sibuk dengan _futon_ nya, "Chuuya, kau hanya punya satu _futon_?"

"Ng? Ya. _Ane-san_ sebenarnya juga punya satu. Memangnya kenapa?" keheningan menggantikan suara keduanya hingga Chuuya tersadar, "Jangan bilang kau juga ingin tidur di lantai?"

"Yaaah… Chuuya malah sudah tahu!" Dazai berkata dengan kecewa.

"Jangan coba-coba berulah! Kau sudah kena demam! Bagaimana jika demammu malah tambah parah, hah? Sudah, sana cepat tidur!"

Dazai memanyunkan bibirnya sejenak, lalu menuruti perkataan Chuuya dengan sedikit mengeluarkan protesan. Chuuya segera mematikan lampu kamar dan menyalakan lampu tidur yang terletak di meja belajarnya. Setelah meregangkan badan sejenak, gadis itu segera merebahkan diri dan mencari posisi tidur yang nyaman.

Chuuya teringat Dazai saat baru saja memejamkan kelopak mata. Setelah mengintip Dazai yang ternyata membelakanginya, dia kembali berbaring. Setelah sesaat ragu, Chuuya membisikkan kata " _Oyasumi_ ", lalu memejamkan mata dan segera terlelap.

Di sisi lain, si empu yang sebenarnya belum terbawa ke alam mimpi segera menjalankan rencananya. Dazai bangun dan turun ke bawah sambil membawa selimut tebal Chuuya. Dia lalu ikut masuk ke _futon_ yang ditempati sang gadis dan menyelimuti diri mereka.

"Aku tidak bilang kalau aku akan tidur semalaman di kasurmu ataupun di _futon_ lain. Lagipula, _futon_ ini terlalu besar untuk kau tempati seorang diri, Chuuya," Dazai memandangi Chuuya yang tidur dengan lucu, lalu dia menyelipkan sejumput rambut Chuuya ke telinga sang gadis, "Selain itu, kau terlalu berharga untuk kubiarkan tidur seorang diri di lantai."

Masih dengan senyum lembut yang terpatri, Dazai mengecup kening Chuuya sambil bergumam, " _Oyasuminasai_ ," lalu ikut terlelap ke indahnya alam mimpi.

 **~O.o.o—Owari—o.o.O~**


End file.
